fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Overlord775/The Reverse Emperor
Summary Appearance Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: '''The Reverse Emperor '''Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Omega+ Psyker, The Emperor of Culexuskind '''Values: '''Himself and his people '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''The Empire of Men Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-C Physically, 4-A with Defence System | 1-A Powers and Abilities: ' < |-|Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extreme temperature resistance, Immortality (Type 1 and 9 relaint on his true self in the warp), Soul Manipulation (A single touch can destroy the target's soul. His presence destroyed the souls of every psyker on a planet. Can manipulate someone's soul and turn them in to blanks), Acausality (Type 1 and 4, His existance is a hole in the fabric of reality and the warp that doesn't abide to the rules of casuality and the flow of time), Absorption (Absorbs the energy and life-Force of all psykers, magic users, and reality warpers), Mind Manipulation (Can cause paranoia, unease, mental instability, and even extreme anguish, vastly superior to Culexus Assassins, one of which once gave Ahzek Ahriman terrible seizures when the latter projected himself too close to one), Invisibility (Immune to warp based forms of Extrasensory Perception), Power Nullification (Passivelly disables any psychic, magic, and reality warping powers. This also applies to weapons and other objects that possess these properties), Statistics Reduction (The presence of a Culexus Assassin reduced the "terrifyingly powerful" Dread Gestalt's strength to that of a mere newborn and The Reverse Emperor is vastly superior to the assassins.), Doesn't see time lineraly, Can kill individuals through their avatars or other facets of themselves, Can attack on every level of existence (Physical, Mental, Spiritual, Symbolic, etc.), Extreme Resistance to psychic powers, magic, and reality warping (Which can't be overcome even by truly extraordinary beings, even including people such as the Emperor of Mankind. The combined might of the four chaos gods was only able to contain his power because of his half-dormant state.), Immunity to Mind and Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have either) |-|Defence System= Regeneration (Through Self-repair mechanisms, High-Low normally, can quickly repair minor critical damage or destroyed weapons, Mid over time, in around an hour it can repair majour critical damage), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Large Size (Type 1, it's 20 meters big), Enhanced Senses (Possesses hundreds of cameras, sensors and other equipment that allow it total situational awareness. It also possesses hundreds of Auspex scanners, which allow detection of motion, gaseous and energy emissions, through various means, such as heat, radiation, seismic activity and more. Can detect space-time anomalies and the location of targets.), Danmaku (Can shoot hundreds of projectiles at the same time), Energy Projection (Via varius weapons), Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Can shoot flames and heat beams), Homing Attacks (Via missile launchers), Forcefield Creation (Via Void Shields, Refractor Field and Iron Hood), BFR and Durability Negation (Via Void Shields or the Vortex Warhead, a missile capable of tearing open a hole from realspace into the Warp, which also tears anything it touches apart), Power Nullification (With Void Shields at maximum power, even Warp-based teleportation is incapable of breaching the area around the Deefense Sytems), Attack Reflection (Via Refractor Field), Explosive Weapons, Plasma Weapons, Guns, Lasers, Space-Time Manipulation and Portal Creation (Can create rifts in space-time to displace away attacks), Matter Manipulation (Phase-Power Greatwords disrupt the target's atoms and can cut through all that is physical and metaphysical. Turbo-Penetrator and Shield-Breaker bullets tear up the molecular structure of the target), Acid Manipulation (Via Hellfire bullets), Information Analysis (Via Spy Systems), Resistance to the weapons of the Necrons and the powers of the C'Than Shards (The Defence System was specifically made to fend off assaults from the Necrons and their star gods) |-|True Self= All powers of his avatar to an unfathomably higher degree, plus Void Manipulation and Nonexistent Physiology (Is a hole of nothingness in the warp that erases concepts and ideas out of existance. If it was to fully awake it would cause the complete and utter collapse of the warp.), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence (Type 1). abber> 'Attack Potency: ''' '''Building level physically (Vastly superior to the Cuelexus Assassins), Multi-Solar System Level, ''' possibly '''much higher with his Defence System (Has enought firepower to fight off multiple trascendant C'than Shards at the same time.) | Outerverse Level (Singlehandly scares the four gods of chaos. He's able to destroy the warp in it's entirity, and is the considered the strongest entity outside of the complete Ynnead.) Speed: Unknown Normally, Massively FTL+ with Defence System (It's capable of reacting and countering attacks from the C'Than shards) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: ''' '''Building Class physically, Multi-Solar System Level '''with his Defence System | '''Outerversal Durability: ''' '''Building level physically, Multi-Solar System Level '''with his Defence System (His void shields can tank direct hits from C'tan shards) (Immortality makes him hard to kill) | '''Outerversal Level, It's Abstract nature, regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill Stamina: Unknown''' | Infinite '''Range: '''Unknown Normally, Extended Melee range with Power Greatswords, At few kilometers with most weapons, likely hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Long Range Weapons (Should be comparable in range to the Exitus Rifle, which can hit a target on a moon from the planet it orbits), Planetary with powers (Turned everybody across an entire planet in to blanks.His powers affect everywhere on it's planet up to the mesosphere.), Hyperversal via fully awakening (If he were to fully awake, his the effects of his powers would start affecting the entirity of creation) | Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: *Defense System: Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: 'In an half-dormant state | None Notable 'Feats: *Obliterated an entire army of necrons *Fended off the combined assault of 4 C'tan shards Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: '''Avatar | True Self Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts